


I'm Glad You Spilled My Hot Chocolate

by IzzeFire



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Zutara Drabble December 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzeFire/pseuds/IzzeFire
Summary: During a late night studying, a small accident leads to Katara and Zuko getting to know each other.Written for ZK Drabble December day 6: Are you lonely?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	I'm Glad You Spilled My Hot Chocolate

Katara glanced at the time on the corner of her laptop screen and sighed. It was nearly 2:00 in the morning, and she had been in the cafe for nearly eight hours. She had been hoping to leave by midnight, but the blizzard was still raging outside and she knew the drive home would be risky, especially at this hour.

The cafe was Katara’s favorite study spot; it was both less stuffy than the campus library and quieter than home. As much as she loved her brother and roommates, they were a rowdy bunch. However, as the night dragged on, the cafe began to lose its charm. She felt increasingly trapped and lonely as the other customers cleared out and the sleet continued to fall in waves outside. Besides her and the cashier, the only other person still there was a boy sitting at the corner table, facing away from her. She didn’t know his name, but she knew he was a regular in the cafe, staying even later than her most nights.

As she began to read through her notes from the day (again), she saw the boy stand and walk to the back of the cafe out of the corner of her eyes. Katara didn’t pay him much attention then, but she certainly did a few minutes later when he returned and bumped into the corner of her table with his hip as he passed.

Katara felt like she was watching the scene play out in slow motion as her coffee toppled over, and she barely managed to snatch her laptop off the table before the spilled liquid reached it.

“I’m so sorry!”

She looked up to see the boy staring at her with a shocked and apologetic expression. He began to move her bag out of the way with one hand, his other still clutching his hip where he had banged it on the table.

“It’s alright,” she sighed, taking her bag from him and placing it on the bench next to her.

“I swear I didn’t do that on purpose, I’m so sorry,” he said again, rushing across the cafe to grab a handful of napkins.

Katara probably would have been more irritated with him if he didn’t look so exhausted. She knew he had been in the cafe just as long as her, but his messy hair and the dark circles under his eyes made it look like he’d gone days without sleep.

“Don’t worry about it, there was hardly any left in the cup,” she assured him, taking some of the napkins from his hand and helping wipe up the mess. After they were done, he picked up the pile of coffee soaked paper and took it to the garbage in the corner. He also said something to the cashier and handed her something. 

Katara couldn’t hear the conversation, but it didn’t take a genius to figure it out when he returned to her table holding a new drink.

“Hey, I’m really sorry for spilling your drink, so… I got you a hot chocolate. Sorry again.”

She opened her mouth to say this wasn’t necessary, he shouldn’t have, but his eyes looked so pleading, so she smiled at him, accepting the drink. He did have nice eyes. In fact, she found him quite attractive. She nearly blushed at the thought. “Thank you! That was very nice of you.”

He nodded and turned to walk away. “Hey, would you mind sitting with me for a bit?” she called after him.

He turned back, looking surprised. Why did I say that? she thought. Now I just made this more awk-

“Ok.” He seemed confused, but sat down across from her with a small smile.

Now what? What do I say to him? “So… are you stuck because of the storm too?”

“Oh uh, I actually live in an apartment nearby. It’s just… I’d rather be here.”

“But don’t you get lonely at night?”

He shrugged. “Well, I’m not tonight,” he said with a smile. He has a nice smile… 

Katara blushed. “Me neither. What’s your name by the way? You’re here a lot.” Ugh that sounded so weird, wh-

“I’m Zuko.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Zuko. I’m Katara.”

They talked for a long time, becoming increasingly comfortable in each other’s company. Katara had eventually insisted on getting Zuko his own hot chocolate, so they drank and laughed together.

Eventually, Zuko glanced at the window. “Hey, looks like the storm is clearing up.”

Katara sighed, secretly wishing to stay longer with him. “I should probably get some sleep. Do you want a ride to your place?”

He froze. “Actually… I’ll just stay here.”

“Why? Don’t you need sleep?”

“Not in the same room as my roommate. He’s been… difficult lately.”

“How long is lately?”

“About a week. Ever since the falling out with his friends.”

“Zuko… have you slept a full night since then?”

“Um… not really.” No wonder he looked so exhausted.

“Well, you can come with me if you want. There’s a big couch in the living room you could sleep on, and I’m sure Sokka, Aang, and Toph wouldn’t mind.”

“Really? You’d do that?”

She smiled. “I owe you a favor for keeping me company.”

“But… I spilled your coffee.”

“And I’m glad you did, Zuko. So, are you coming?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for finals lol
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @spicyswordlady


End file.
